With the construction of a lot of mines and docks, high-efficiency, energy-saving and pollution-free belt conveyance substitutes for original short-distance automobile transportation. Key parts and main equipment consumables of such a mode of transportation are conveyor belts. Among others, steel wire rope core conveyor belts adopt steel wire ropes for reinforcement, so that the load-carrying capability of the steel wire rope core conveyor belt is greatly enhanced, and the steel wire rope core conveyor belt can be used as high-speed, large-conveying capability and long-distance conveyor belts. Therefore, the application of the steel wire rope core conveyor belts is widely promoted both domestically and abroad.
Along with the wide application of steel wire rope core conveyor belts, users have increasingly higher requirements on the load-carrying capability of the conveyor belts, and require increasing the load-carrying capability of the conveyor belts by increasing the overall tensile strength of the steel wire rope without changing the size of the steel wire rope and without increasing the costs of production, use, and maintenance. A conventional steel wire rope for conveyor belts includes a core steel wire strand and a plurality of external steel wire strands. The external steel wire strands are helically wound around the outer side of the core steel wire strand. Each of the core steel wire strand and the external steel wire strands includes M core steel wires and N external steel wires. For the conventional steel wire rope for conveyor belts, first, the M core steel wires and the N external steel wires of the core steel wire strand are made into the core steel wire strand; then, the M core steel wires and the N external steel wires of the external steel wire strand are made into the external steel wire strands; finally, a plurality of external steel wire strands are helically wound around the outer side of a core steel wire strand, thus obtaining a finished steel wire rope for conveyor belts. The core steel wire strand and the external steel wire strands in the steel wire rope for conveyor belts are in point contact. The structure of the steel wire rope for conveyor belts is usually 6×7+IWS, 6×19+IWS, 6×19W+IWS, and so on, the construction structures of which are all an m*n steel wire strand combination. IWS stands for Independent Wire Strand. The structure “m*n” means that there are m steel wire strands in total and each steel wire strand consists of n steel wires. The size of the steel wire rope for conveyor belts ranges from ø1 mm to ø10 mm.